We've Waited Long Enough
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Lita/Steph femslash told from Lita's point of view. Her and Matt are done and now it's Stephanie's turn to hold up her end of the bargain. My reasoning for alot of WWE tv circa early 2002. Don't like femslash? Don't read it.


AN: So this is my silly take on the so called reasons behind the "original" Matt Hardy/Lita breakup if you want to call it that. And the way Triple H and Stephanie McMahons divorce played out on television. Hope it makes sense to anyone who remembers wrestling that long ago lol. I don't own these ones either, read and review!

"You're avoiding me."

She says to me like it's already a proven fact.

"No I'm not."

But I'm lying, I have been avoiding her. I thought I'd beable to hide in this seemingly abandoned lockeroom until my match in a few minutes and I wouldn't have to deal with this right now. But she can always manage to find me.

"Lita what's going on?"

And it begins, that look she gives me, it's tearing me up. But what am I supposed to do just tell her? If I tell her how I feel I'm going to look like a complete bitch, and maybe I am one, but I don't want her to think that I am.

I don't want her to think that I'm selfish, and that because I decided to do something on my own accord she should have to do the same. But at the same time I'm sick of lying, and I can feel the truth on the tip of my tongue, about to slip out wether I like it or not.

"What's going on is.. Matt and I are through. But yet you still go home to Hunter at night."

There I said it, I hope she's happy that I just told her the truth. I'm sure now that she knows, she wishes she would have never asked at all.

"I know but.. He's my husband.."

.. Is that really all she's going to say, or is she just trailing off?

"What's your point Stephanie?"

"Lita it's alot more difficult to end things with someone your married to then someone your not."

I want to believe her, infact I did for awhile. But now it's just starting to sound like the same old excuses again! She was supposed to end things with him first, and now she's just lollygagging. I feel really.. Betrayed by her. But not betrayed to the point where I could ever leave her, I love her far too much for that. I've just been avoiding her abit lately because this is starting to hurt more then I ever thought it would.

"I know it's harder legally, but it's not any harder physically or emotionally. Do you realize what I went through to get rid of Matt?"

I don't think she does. Probably because I've been avoiding her lately, because I've felt so betrayed, and I didn't have the time to thoroughly explain it.

"You just.. Told him it was over?"

She says it like even she knows it can't be true, and it couldn't have been that easy. Because if she has any sort of memory she'd remember how happy Matt and I were until she came along. I was convinced we'd be soulmates until the day I died. Funny how life changes isn't it? Never say forever.

"Not even. I mean it was my plan, but I couldn't bare to do it that way... I.. Put myself in some scenario's. I made him think that Jeff had feelings for me. And I always defended him. So blinded by his jealousy he eneded it with me.. It wasn't exactly easy to manipulate both of them like that just to save face, but I did it. I had to."

And I hope she knows it. The process took weeks, mental manipulation and psychological control games left and right. I did all of that just so I could be with her, but she can't seem to do the same.

"That's a pretty creative way to get out of a relationship."

"Steph would you quit fucking joking around!"

I don't mean to snap at her but I can't stand it anymore. She needs to know how much this is bothering me.

"What I'm just saying I'm gonna have a hard time coming up with something more creative then that."

I don't even know why she needs to do something creative, she doesn't even love Hunter. I don't know if she ever did. It probably has something to do with money, that's probably what's been holding her back all along.

"It doesn't matter what you do. Fake a pregnancy for all I care."

"Good one Red I'll get right on that."

She's so sarcastic and cynical. It's the way she hides behind everything though, so she can avoid what really needs to be said. It's her comfort blanket and guess what? I'm ripping that blanket away from her right now.

"Listen, I just want to know that you'll breakup with him. However you decide to do it, just do it soon. I've been waiting to have you all to myself for so long, I'm tired of waiting."

"Ok baby, you've got me backed up in a corner. I'll find a way to end things with Hunter as soon as I can, I promise you."

That's the word I was waiting to hear and she knows it. Because we both know that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley never makes a promise that she can't keep. So one way or another I'll have my way.

"Thank you."

It's not official yet, but I definately feel like we're one step closer to having what we want.

She takes my hand in hers and kisses it gently, and I move into her body. And in a flash her mouth is on mine. I love the feel of her lips, it makes my heart beat so hard that my chest physically aches. Her tongue laps at my bottom lip, making me open my mouth to give her just enough access to explore it. I can feel her tongue ravaging mine, devouring my entire mouth while holding me tightly against her.

Suddenly I can hear my entrance music playing and I almost forgot that I had a match coming up. I break free from her savage like kissing long enough to say

"You better not let me down."

And just like that I'm out the door with a new kind of refreshed energy for my upcoming match.


End file.
